laѕ cιnco eтapaѕ del dυelo y laѕ doѕ de gozo
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Naruto queria casarse, y él, él simplemente se burlo de sus sentimientos. Quizás era cuestión de Karma que cambiaran de posición, ahora sentía lo que Naruto sentía.


Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenecen bla bla bla xD

Advertencia: Un poco de drama XD

* * *

><p><strong>laѕ cιnco eтapaѕ del dυelo y laѕ doѕ de gozo<strong>

**I **

**Negación  
><strong>

Quería matarlo, quería golpearlo hasta sacarle aquella tonta idea de la cabeza ¿Cómo podía pensar tal calamidad? Ni en sus tiempos de inocencia hubiese accedido a tal idiotez. Y es que no entendía como aquella idea tan atroz alguna vez había surcado por los mares secos de la mente del rubio.

Esperando que todo fuese mentira recibió la confirmación de ese pequeño y tonto miedo, ese que le producía un escalofrío de incertidumbre y placer. Volvió a escuchar las mismas palabras que seguían flotando en el aire esperando una respuesta.

**― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

No sabía si llorar, si reír o golpear a aquel idiota que estaba produciendo un temblor en sus piernas. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba las toscas y forzadas palabras; seguramente a Naruto le costaba mucho más decirlas que a él aceptarlas.

Minutos interminables pasaron allí, ambos bajo la lluvia sujetando la camisa del otro, con el ceño fruncido, los labios torcidos y mirándose fijamente escuchando solamente las gotas estrellarse contra sus cuerpos y sobre el suelo.

No pudo evitar que su cínica sonrisa curvara sus labios haciendo que su rostro pareciese burlesco ante las palabras, deseaba creer que todo fuese una broma.

**― Estas bromeando, ¿Cierto?**

Y el suspiro resignado, la ruptura del contacto visual, la amargura en el rubio además del alejamiento notorio, le hizo comprender la realidad. Naruto se separó bruscamente de él, soltando ambos el agarre y sin agregar palabra alguna se dieron la espalda y Naruto comenzó a caminar, alejándose cada vez más uno el otro.

Instintivamente también le dio la espalda y camino en sentido contrario al del rubio, cada paso que daban era la suma de la distancia infinita que se estaba formando entre ellos.

No quería, no podía y nunca iba a aceptarlo...

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro y lo cual no podía y jamás lo negaría, era que el sexo era bueno. Buenísimo. Estaba fuera de este mundo y era lo suficientemente increíble como para que él propiciara los encuentros repentinos y secretos en habitaciones de hoteles y alguno que otro baño público.

**_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_**

Aún no lo podía creer, era casi imposible o eso le gustaba imaginar. ¿Casarse? eso si era una locura más allá de lo pasional. Se negaba rotundamente a ello, definitivamente lo negaría hasta el final de sus días.

Poco a poco, su vida se estaba convirtiendo -_O al menos los últimos tres días_- en un círculo vicioso en donde comenzaba en la propuesta de Naruto y terminaba en la sonrisa cínica que le dio en lugar de una seria y concisa respuesta.

Prácticamente le había dicho que no de una manera poco sutil.

Y juraría que se estaba volviendo _-Literalmente_- loco. Habían pasado al menos tres días más y no había indicios de que Naruto diera su brazo a torcer, ese maldito rubio tenía orgullo pero no más que un Uchiha.

Al final de esa misma semana, fue suficiente con girar a la esquina para encontrarse con el Uzumaki y el idiota de Sai, como odiaba a ese imbécil. Y se sintió traicionado, herido, engañado y un cabrón, un cabrón por que de haber aceptado la maldita proposición sería él quien estuviese sentado al lado del estúpido rubio o en algún otro lugar.

Pensó en ir y armar un escandalo, golpear a Sai hasta cansarse y llevarse a Naruto a la fuerza así tuviese que arrastrarlo como todo un cavernícola.

Pero... después de todo, todo era su culpa...

Y eso fue lo único que pudo detenerlo. Él no era ningún patán ni tampoco un cavernícola, justo ahora era solo un tonto que se arrepentía de las oportunidades que había dejado pasar, pero no estaba dispuesto a doblegar su orgullo solo por un tonto como Naruto.

Bufó burlesco de sí mismo y de las tonterías en las que pensaba, ¿quién era Sai? Nadie, era un simple don nadie como para interponerse en la relación que ambos mantenían.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué clase de relación era aquella...

Sin mirar atrás, siguió su camino con mucha seguridad y altivez, ignorando al par que hacía pocos minutos le habían revuelto las vísceras. Sai jamás podría ocupar su lugar, el mismo Naruto no lo permitiría porque estaba completamente seguro de que lo amaba.

Amor...Amor...Amor...

Aquella palabra resonaba sin parar dentro de su enredada cabeza.

Amor.

Si, lo que le había profesado hacía un par de días atrás, el mismo sentimiento al cual no respondió. Siempre pensó que el silencio era la mejor opción cuando no había nada interesante ni oportuno que decir, con ello no podría dar a entender una respuesta seria.

Pero no en todos los casos se daba de la misma manera...

**II**

**Ira**

Con mucha molestia reprimida, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí iniciando la ida hacia la confrontación amorosa.

La casa de Naruto.

Nuevamente sintió ganas de golpear a ese rubio idiota, golpearle hasta que su frustración desapareciera, para luego pasar a la sesión de sexo intenso. Pero quizás en esa ocasión -_Y era lo más seguro_- no habría sexo, pero se conformaba enormemente con dar uno o cinco puñetazos.

Las luces encendidas le comprobaron que estaba allí y sin esperar un minuto comenzó a tocar la puerta de manera escandalosa. Tocó el timbre como si un botón de un video juego se tratase y sin mucho tacto daba pequeñas patadas a la vieja puerta.

**― ¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo, dattebayo?― **Esquivando por suerte el último golpe a la puerta le miró extrañado y molesto, muy molesto. **― ¡¿Acaso quieres romper la maldita puerta?―** Y como respuesta fue empujado por el moreno hasta el interior de la casa, cerrando la golpeada puerta detrás de sí.

**― ¿Por qué le has dicho a Sakura que terminamos?― **Su voz tan neutra como siempre, pero sus ojos con pequeños y casi imperceptibles destellos rojos demostraban lo contrarió. Tomó al rubio fuertemente de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él en medio del pequeño pasillo.

**― ¿Terminar?―** Naruto le contestó de manera sarcástica y con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, casi de la misma manera como él le había respondido. **― ¿Acaso alguna vez tuvimos algo?―** De manera molesta apartó el agarre de sus ropas y le miró con rencor, con doliente y profundo rencor.  
><strong><br>― Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero―** Y carajo, realmente se sentía mal obtener una respuesta como aquella, como aquellas que él solía dar muy frecuentemente.

**― ¿Sexo? Eso no es una relación si es a lo que te refieres―** Naruto volteó los ojos y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala de su modesta vivienda.

Por segunda vez en esa semana, no sabía qué contestar.

**― Pensé que teníamos algo―** Tras desglosar sus ideas por escasos minutos, siguió al rubio de manera impaciente y molesta.

**― Pensaste mal― **Por su parte Naruto se sentó en el sofá color naranja y tomando el control remoto reprodujo nuevamente la película que estaba viendo hacía un buen rato.

**― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?―** Sasuke se sintió ignorado y tan molesto que sus palabras salieron tan calmadas como nunca.

¿Lo había arruinado todo por su maldito orgullo e indecisión?

**― ¿Qué dices? ¡No puedo oírte, dattebayo!―**Sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que el moreno pudiese decir, le subió todo el volumen que el aparato pudiese dar para no tener que escucharle.

Parecía ser que sí.

**―Entiendo...―** Susurró al aire entre el interminable escandalo y decidió irse de allí. No era una huida, quizás tan solo era una retirada.

**― ¡No olvides cerrar la puerta al salir!―** Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, aún estaba sumergido en el shock que le habían producido. De regreso, se topó con Sakura y estuvieron hablando un par de horas hasta que la rosada boca soltó unas cuantas palabras con indiferencia y sin preocupación.

**―Te mereces a alguien mejor.**

― ¿Y tú que puedes saber de eso? jamás en tu vida has tenido una relación

.

Al llegar a casa fue donde finalmente comprendió lo dicho. Su orgullo había sido herido y detestaba que Sakura hablara sin tener conocimiento alguno de la situación. El odio y el rencor lo invadieron y ayudado por el sentimiento de la impotencia comenzó a romper y arrojar al suelo todo a su paso.

**III**

**La negociación**

En sus finos labios se dibujo una amplia y ensanchada sonrisa cuando escucho el irritante timbre resonar por la estancia. Se sintió complacido y su ego se enardeció ante su indiscutible victoria.

Naruto siempre volvía a él, siempre lo hacia...

Estuvo a punto de sonreír prepotentemente y hacerse un poco el difícil ante los seguros ruegos de su tonto cuando se encontró con una cabellera rosada y muy molesta.

**― Sasuke-kun―**Allí fue cuando todo su orgullo enaltecido y su prepotencia se fueron a la mierda.

**― ¿Qué quieres?―** De no ser por la poca cortesía que aún poseía le hubiese insultado y cerrado la puerta directo en la nariz. ¿Quién se creía para darle falsas esperanzas? y más tonto él por creer en irreales y simples fantasías.

**― Vine a visitarte, después de lo que paso seguramente estarás un poco deprimido―** Sakura le sonrió abiertamente y le enseñó una pequeña cesta tejida llena de frutas con una botella de vodka incluida. ―**Mira lo que te he traído, espero te sientas mejor**.

**― No sé de qué me hablas―** Y no pudo más que suspirar internamente y mantener la compostura. Quería parecer indiferente, frío y calculador como siempre había sido, pero últimamente se le hacía muy pesado colocarse la mascara de neutralidad absoluta.

**― Vamos, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo―** Sabiendo el poco gusto de Sasuke por las muestras de afecto, se atrevió a intentar abrazarle cosa que por supuesto él evito.**― Te conozco y se que esto te afecta más de lo que demuestras, Sasuke. **

Y Sasuke Uchiha, quién se había mantenido en medio de la puerta impidiendo que Sakura pudiese entrar, se apartó por completo. Necesitaba hablar y ella quizás era la única en quién podía confiar.

Porque aunque las cosas antiguamente se resolvieran con un par de golpes o besos con Naruto, esta vez no seria igual y bien sabía que no se trataba de cualquier disputa tonta por quién dominaba o era dominado.

**― Necesito que hables con Naruto acerca de todo esto.**

**― No te preocupes, lo haré.**

**IV**

**Depresión**

Cuando creyó haber resuelto las cosas con Naruto atreves de Sakura, resulto ser todo lo opuesto. En una secuencia rápida, Naruto entró en su departamento y ambos cayeron directo al piso. Uno sobre otro. Todo parecía indicar que terminarían haciéndolo en medio de la sala como otras tantas veces, pero no de la manera que él pensaba.

**― ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para afrontar tus problemas?―** Naruto estaba encima de él, no para besarle sino para golpearle. **― ¿Desde cuando necesitas que Sakura sea tu mensajera?**

Sasuke prefirió no decir nada y devolverle el par de golpes que el rubio le había regalado a su rostro, era una manera de que ambos liberaran tensión. Veinte o quizás treinta minutos después, terminaron exhaustos sobre el suelo pero aún no había terminado.

Y se sintió vacío, un idiota. Un ser insignificante y miserable cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo y se fue azotando la puerta principal tras de sí. Sasuke estaba convencido de que realmente no merecía que él lo amara, realmente no lo merecía.

No paso demasiado tiempo cuando Sakura vino a verle nuevamente. Quizás sólo una o dos semanas.

**― ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**

Había bajado de peso, quizás dos o tal vez cinco kilos. Su persona estaba desaliñada, desarreglada. No había tomado un baño en días y posiblemente tampoco se hubiese rasurado. Sus ojos negros estaban opacos, sus parpados caídos y tenia unas profundas ojeras. Insomnio, falta de apetito, profunda tristeza. Eso era lo que llenaba su alma.

¿Lo había perdido? realmente ya no importaba.

**― Suicidándote no conseguirás que Naruto regrese**.

Pero quizás ella estuviese equivocada ¿No?

**V**

**Aceptación**

Cuando por fin aceptó sus errores, sintió el alivio más grande desde hacia ya un par de meses. Sentía paz y alivio en su pecho, pero estaba lejos de sentirse feliz. Su vida se imponía sobre su dolor y ya casi no era palpable. No pudo durar un día más encerrado en su departamento entre la oscuridad y las palabras de Sakura, así que finalmente salió de allí.

Su vida había vuelto casi a la normalidad, solo con una excepción.

Maduramente y dejando su orgullo encerrado en casa cual perro castigado por sus maldades, Sasuke citó a Naruto en uno de las cafeterías que solían frecuentar en el turbio pasado.

― **¿Qué mierda quieres?**

― **Lo siento, fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió.**

Después de disculparse, Sasuke se sintió liberado y Naruto completamente confundido.

**I  
>Negación<strong>

Naruto no lo podía creer. Estaba anonadado y bastante decepcionado. ¿Realmente Sasuke había perdido toda esperanza de volver a estar juntos? porque él nunca la perdió ni siquiera estando separados. Quería golpearlo por ser un insensible bastardo pero ya sabía por parte de Sakura lo mucho que se le dificulto al moreno estar en aquella situación.

Pero... ¿realmente Sasuke no seguiría intentándolo? porque él estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo y a pedir disculpas si era necesario.

No, definitivamente no lo podía creer. Sasuke nunca se rendiría tan fácilmente ¿o si?

No.

**II**

**Ira**

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que era el único afectado por la permanente separación, terminó por destrozar su departamento y lanzar cosas de vidrio por la ventana. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke siguiera su vida como si nada? ¿Cómo lo había superado tan rápido? porque él aún estaba dolido y peor aún, seguía completamente enamorado.

Era terriblemente estúpida y retorcida la manera en que buscaba toparse por _accidente _con Sasuke y más aún estúpido era esperar algo más que un común saludo o una mirada de reconocimiento. Después de haber esperado al menos tres horas a que el moreno pasara por el parque que ambos solían frecuentar, Naruto se cansó y se rindió ante la adversidad. De regreso a casa, se topó con Sakura y estuvieron hablando un par de horas hasta que la rosada boca soltó unas cuantas palabras con indiferencia y sin preocupación.

**― Quizás así es como debía terminar.**

― ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso dattebayo!

A primera impresión, lo había dicho con ira, con rabia, con deprecio y envidia. Su ira estaba descontrolada y se desataba en todas direcciones haciéndole sentirse estúpidamente culpable por decir cosas que no debía y a personas que no se lo merecían.

**III**

**Negociación**

En la que ya determinaba como eterna y estúpida idiotez, Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que si Sasuke no se acercaba él lo haría. Mantenía la tonta idea de que el moreno no había terminado su relación sino que más bien la habían pausado temporalmente.

Sakura siempre le había dicho que las parejas necesitaban espacio y eso era lo que le daría a Sasuke, al menos antes de que se volviera loco.

**IV**

**Depresión**

Y no había noticias de una boda, una novia, amante y tampoco una prometida pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que Sasuke quizás hubiese encontrado a alguien más y eso sólo le provocaba un vacío terrible y un peso en el corazón imposible de cargar. Estaba a su límite.

Los días pasaban con cada vez más lentitud y él parecía inmerso en el mundo del enorme agujero negro que ahora suponía su mente. Quería a Sasuke y le estaba dando el llamado espacio, pero se estaba volviendo completamente loco y cada vez se sentía más triste. Y sin querer ni relacionarlo, terminó de la misma manera que Sasuke lo había hecho. Solo, en la oscuridad de su pequeña casa y totalmente deprimido.

¿Realmente ya no le quería? porque él seguía amándole con incontenible vehemencia y pasión.

¿Por qué no lo buscaba? quizás necesitaba más tiempo, cosa que él sentía que se le escapaba de las manos y cada vez pasaba más y más lento sólo para torturarle.

**V**

**Aceptación**

Cuando finalmente Naruto entendió que Sasuke no le buscaría y el tratar de buscarle no serviría de nada, Naruto se volvió una especie de zombi. De mala manera aprendió que podía vivir sin Sasuke pero su vida no era lo mismo sin él. Mantenía su sonrisa ante los demás pero cada vez que se encontraba solo, comprendía que se estaba volviendo un ser falso, casi sin emociones.

Y aún seguía extrañándolo y mucho.

**I**

**Cambio**

Quizás el destino, las casualidades o el mismísimo Dios había intervenido para que ambos se encontrasen de nuevo en el mismo lugar, bajo la misma luna y cubiertos por otra lluvia.

Y fue tonto como terminaron de aquella manera.

Como sea que decidieran llamar a lo que los llevo ahí, realmente estaban agradecidos por ello. Aquello era una completa calamidad.

Ambos distanciados al menos por veinte metros uno del otro, mirándose fijamente. Quizás fuese un cliché o algo totalmente cursi que sólo se vería en una película cursi y rosa, pero realmente estaban soportando las ganas de correr hacia el otro con desesperación y anhelo.

Era gracioso como ambos se sonrieron ligeramente y a pesar de la lluvia, la oscuridad y la distancia lo notaron. Era estúpido pensar que quizás seguían conectados por algo más profundo que su relación pasada y es que, nada explicaba lo que realmente sucedía allí.

Naruto había tenido otro de sus días de sonrisas falsas, haciendo que todos menos él mismo se sintieran bien.

Sasuke había tenido otro de sus días en las que le gritaba a media humanidad y salía del trabajo a media noche intentando no recordar.

**— Hey —** Saludó Naruto, dando los primeros pasos hacia él. **— No sabía que te gustaba este lugar, dattebayo.**

Sasuke le miró y se mantuvo quieto. Naruto se detuvo a tres pasos de él, dándole el espacio que desde hacia tiempo respetaba. El rubio sintió la distancia y la enorme pared que los separaba aún estando tan cerca y a pesar de haberla aceptado hace mucho tiempo, seguía siendo doloroso.

**— Fue un gusto verte—** Naruto decidió que lo mejor era irse.** — Adiós, Sasuke.**

Y esa palabra movió muchas cosas en el interior de Sasuke. ¿Adiós? no, el no quería eso. La mezcla de todas sus emociones se condensó en su cerebro, quien amenazó con explotar entre la desesperación y la impotencia. Luego todo fue hacia su boca, buscando una salida a lo que sentía. Sasuke no lo pensó más, se dejo llevar por completo por lo que sentía y no se arrepentía de ello.

Antes de que Naruto se volteara completamente, dándole la espalda para irse, Sasuke dio los tres pasos más complicados de su vida. Tomó al rubio por el brazo y haciendo que le diera la cara nuevamente estampó sus labios contra los de él. Justo como aquella vez en que todo lo malo había comenzado.

Con sorpresa y fascinación Naruto le respondió el beso. Agarró el cuello de su fino traje y lo jaló hacía si buscando estar lo más cerca posible. Sasuke soltó su brazo y lo abrazó, como intentando apresarlo para que no pudiese huir y Naruto se sintió en el paraíso. Eso era lo que había estado esperando, quería que Sasuke se acercara a él por su propia cuenta. Haber respetado el espacio del otro casi como un idiota al fin había resultado.

De nuevo estaban allí, bajo la lluvia y la noche negra. Besándose con desesperación y pasión reprimida. Sasuke por fin había dado el primer segundo paso y Naruto estaba completamente encantado con eso. Ambos estaban al límite de los sentimientos.

Cuando se separaron un poco, tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus cabellos. Las miradas se entrelazaron, conectándose una con otra después de tanto tiempo, buscando ese algo en los ojos contrarios; cuánto se habían extrañado.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarle. Sasuke sonrió de lado y le correspondió al beso. Para ellos en ese momento no existía más que la persona que tenían pegada a sí mismos y lo maravilloso del momento.

Por un momento, Sasuke dejó su orgullo completamente ignorado en una de las bancas del parque y se dedicó a expresar lo que sentía muy a su manera.

**— ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?**

**II**

**Confort**

**— ¡Sasuke!—** Naruto estaba parado en frente a la puerta de la habitación a la que Sakura no lo dejaba entrar. Estaba molesto** — ¡Sasuke!**

**— ¡Naruto basta! —** Su amiga, quien se encontraba entre él y la puerta, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que raramente solía tener. **— No puedes ver al novio hasta la boda y él no puede verte a ti.**

**— ¡Pero Sakura-chan!**

— ¡Pero nada, Naruto!

— ¡Quiero ver a Sasuke!

— ¡No lo veras ahora, así que baja al recibidor de una maldita vez!

Naruto de mala manera se cruzó de brazos y se negó a moverse. Sakura perdió la compostura y estuvo a punto de golpearle cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación.

**— ¿Qué demonios sucede?—** El moreno se veía elegante, imponente como todo un Uchiha.

**— ¡Sasuke!— **Aprovechando la oportunidad, Naruto corrió hasta su novio o eso intentó. Sakura había frustrado una vez más sus planes.

**— ¡Escúchenme bien los dos!—** Sakura estaba al borde del colapso y no había parte de su cuerpo sin un tic nervioso o una vena maligna. **— ¡Me he esforzado bastante con esta boda, así que más les vale no arruinarla o en vez de "felices para siempre" serán "castrados para siempre", así que bajen ahora mismo que la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar!**

Sakura arrastró escaleras abajo a Naruto y Sasuke les seguía. Ambos tenían que agradecer en demasía la ayuda que su amiga les había prestado, ella realmente se había esforzado.

**— ¡Ah! y una cosa más—** Sakura se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras y volteó para mirar de frente a Sasuke. **— Nada de revoluciones hormonales hasta después de la boda y la recepción ¿De acuerdo?**

Y posiblemente se trataba de una especie de cliché pero ella se había encargado personalmente de los anillos.

**— Sasuke Uchiha, ¿acepta usted a Naruto Uzumaki como su futuro esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad?**

Pero las bodas en los jardines de maravillosas y lujosas casas era lo que estaba de moda, según lo que había leído Sakura en una revista.

**— Acepto.**

Era una lástima que no hubiese podido poner más flores y colores rosa pastel, porque ninguno de ellos era una chica y por más organizadora de bodas que ella se hubiese autonombrado, la matarían si pusiese siquiera una servilleta rosa en esa boda tan poco común.

**— Y usted, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿acepta usted a Sasuke Uchiha como su futuro esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad?**

Pero realmente era conmovedor verlos a ambos con sus trajes negros uno junto al otro y frente al altar. Había prometido no llorar pero estaba segura de que había un charco prominente de lagrimas a su al rededor. Estaba tan feliz, al fin esos dos habían dado en gran, gran paso.

**— ¡Acepto, dattebayo!**

Y aquella no era una boda común. El padre no era un padre realmente, era un notario del registro civil encargado de las bodas y ella, personalmente le había obligado a decir aquellas palabras. Reiteraba, podría tratarse de una especie de cliché pero ella estaba encantada con ello.

Lo siguiente, fue un beso antes de tiempo. Naruto se había arrojado encima de Sasuke aún sin siquiera ser declarados esposos formal y legalmente.

**— ¡Naruto!—** Y fue suficiente como para q ella misma se levantase a separar al efusivo rubio del divertido moreno.

**— ¡Pero Sakura chan!**

**— ¡Firma el maldito papel de una vez!**

Finalmente, ella volvió feliz a su asiento bajo la mirada nerviosa y divertida de todos los presentes. El notario suspiró y antes de que la chica de cabellos rosas quien lo había amenazado volviera para cumplir su amenaza, terminó rápidamente el papeleo. Los testigos y padrinos firmaron y finalmente los novios.

**— Los declaro esposo y esposo.**

Sakura fue la primera en correr a abrazarles para luego obligarles a posar en la larga sesión de fotos que ella misma había diseñado. Era una boda de ensueño. Pero cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, los perdió de vista por unos segundos y el par de novios se había escapado sin siquiera cortar el pastel. Sakura sonrió divertida, aquellos dos nunca cambiarían y esperaba que disfrutaran el viaje de luna de miel que había preparado para ellos, especialmente para ellos.

**— ¡Ja!—** Naruto rió con la botella de champagne que se había llevado de la ceremonia y un plato de aperitivos variados. **— ¡No volveré a casarme, es horrible, dattebayo!**

— Desde el principio fuiste tú quien quería casarse.

**— Lo sé, pero esperemos que Sakura-chan no lea acerca de los aniversarios ¡o tendremos que repetir esta locura todos los años!**

Sasuke estaba sentado al borde la cama de su habitación de hotel mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Naruto estaba sentado en sus piernas ayudándolo a desabrocharse la camisa.

**— Posiblemente lo hará.**

— ¡No me importaría si sufres a mi lado, ttebayo!

Ambos rieron, el champagne hacia rato había desinhibido sus mentes. Naruto se miró el anillo largo rato y comenzó a besar con desesperación a su esposo. Hacía un año que habían terminado. Hacía un año que pensaban que no volverían a estar juntos y a pesar de ello allí estaban.

Hacía rato que estaban desnudos sobre la cama, besándose con calma y dedicación. Acariciaban con deseo cada parte del cuerpo contrarío, sintiendo la calidez del aliento y los suspiros sobre sus cuerpos. Manteniendo el éxtasis calmadamente, retrasando su cúspide y atrasando el delicioso momento cada vez más.

Entre jadeos, Naruto no podía creer que todo eso había pasado en menos de tres meses. Estaba encantado con ello y más cuando lo que desde el principio había querido se había vuelto realidad.

Volvió a mirar su anillo de bodas fascinado y miró a su esposo. Con sólo pensar en aquella palabra, sentía las mariposas revolotear en su estomago y era inevitable que sintiera deseos irremediables de besarlo y quererlo.

**— ¡Te amo!—** Gritó con desespero. **— Te amo mucho, Sasuke.**

Naruto se hundió en el cuello de Sasuke, atrapándolo en un abrazo, esperando las palabras que quería escuchar de su amante.

**_— Te amo, Naruto._**

Y a pesar de ser un susurró muy bajito en su oído, Naruto lo escuchó a la perfección y le causó un ligero y cómodo estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Y todo era perfecto.

* * *

><p>Las cinco etapas del duelo xD las otras dos confiezo habermelas inventado xD<p>

es tiempo de bodas! XD LOL no sé xq me dio por escribir acerca de bodas xD

espero les haya gustado! \(^o^)/ a pesar de ser un poco triste y ser diferente a lo q suelo escribir ;D

¿Review? :3

XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
